Una amiga
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: la relación de la joven Integra con Alucard, pero con la apariencia de Girlycard, incluye algo de lemon hard


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Una amiga

Un día como todos dentro de la mansión Hellsing, la joven Integra además de estudiar, de asistir a reuniones de los caballeros, a los juntas de la reina de Inglaterra y de mandar a la organización caza-vampiros, se pasaba días de monotonía.

A veces pasaba algunos ratos con el mayordomo Walter, pero a veces tenía que ocuparse de las tareas domésticas, y casi no tenía tiempo para ella.

Sin embargo, había solo un ser que la acompañaba en sus ratos de ocio y era el vampiro Alucard, su esclavo.

Además de hacer los trabajos de luchar contra los vampiros, pasaba sus ratos con ella, y ya pensaba que tenía una obsesión con ella.

Inesperadamente, un día cuando la joven fue a buscarlo en su sótano, donde suele habitar, apareció el vampiro, pero con cuerpo de muchacha, pero la voz no cambiaba:

-Buenas noches, ama-Le dijo.

-Tienes cuerpo de chica-Le contestó.

-Así es ¿le gusta? Así he lucido cuando estaba con Walter-

-Increíble-

Cuando subió a la superficie, el mayordomo vio al vampiro con cuerpo de muchacha, Integra le pregunto:

-¿En serio que luchaba junto a ti, de esa forma?-

-Sí, pero igual era letal-

-¿Contra quién luchaban?-Pregunto de vuelta.

-No puedo responder-Dijo no más y se retiró.

Alucard le vio y en pensamiento decía:

-Qué extraño, desde ese momento que actúa así-

Aunque pasada ese dia, cuando Alucard volvio a dormir en su ataud, y recordaba cuando Walter le acompaño en su lucha contra la organizacion Milenio, pero desde aquel momento se ha comportado de forma rara, y solia ser muy serio, incluso en su vida adulta.

Pero aunque tenia cuerpo de chica, iba a desatar sus deseos sexuales, pero con su joven ama, pero no seria lo mismo.

A la hora de que la joven Integra coma su almuerzo, ella aparecio y le pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vengo a acompañarla-

-Pero eres un vampiro-

Ahí, agarro una cerezas y una de ella se lo puso en la boca,y le hecho le iba a poner en la boca de Integra, pero ella asustada respondio:

-Oye, parece que eres vampiro, y eres un pervertido-

Alli aparecio Walter y ella le ordeno que le saque del comedor, el vampiro decia de forma sarcastica:

-Este mayordomo se pone malhumorado-

Luego de finalizar con su almuerzo, ella fue a donde habitaba para disculparse:

-Perdon Alucard, pero cuando estoy en frente de Walter debes comportarte-

-Como quieras, yo quiero divertirme un poco-

-Recuerda, si te portas mal, el te puede decapitar-

-Que lo haga, nada me hace daño, observa-

Agarra un cuchillo y se corta el cuello, ahí su cabeza cae y mientras esta ahí, habla:

-Como has visto, nada puede conmigo-

-De acuerdo, pero la proxima portate bien-

Luego en otra ocasión, Alucard va con Integra y ambas se disfrazan de mucamas, pero la joven dice:

-¿Para que nos vestimos asi?-

-Para divertirnos un poco, y de como nos vestimos con esta indumentaria-

Integra fue a comer unos dulces que ha veces esconde de Walter, y el vampiro bebe un poco de sangre para acompañarla.

Ahí a la joven tiene le dice:

-Que bueno tener una amiga, aunque tenga voz de hombre-

-A mi, siempre he querido tener a alguien con quien estar y pueda divertirme-

-¿Qué tal si hacemos una pillamada?-

-De acuerdo-

Pero el vampiro igual tenia que trabajar, asi que tenia que ir a cazar vampiro y cuando se enfrentaba a sus oponentes, no los dejaba con vida.

Integra siempre quiso a alguien con quien jugar, ademas de Walter, que no podia hacer algunas cosas por su edad, o era porque siempre estaba ocupado en sus tareas domesticas.

Cuando volvia a la mansion, el vampiro pensaba en su joven ama, que estar junto con ella, podia hacer aquellas cosas que nunca pudo hacer, y eso porque empezaba a quererla.

Aquella noche cuando se iba a hacer la pillamada, Alucard asistio con un camizon que le presto su ama, pero bajo el cuerpo de muchacha, tenia deseos por ella.

Luego de jugar a darse almohadazos y de peinar el cabello de su joven ama, el vampiro con cuerpo de muchacha se desnudo y dejo verse las alas negras.

Su joven ama estaba un poco asustada, estando en la cama, se dirigio a su ama, viendola con obsecion e Integra le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?-

-No te hare nada malo, mira-

El vampiro le dio un beso y abrazo a su joven ama, Integra estaba ruborizada:

-No te preocupes, solo vengo a divertirme un poco-

El vampiro desnuda a su ama, primero le toca los senos haciendo que se ruborize mas, luego va a lamer su vagina, que expulsa aquel liquido, porque esta un poco exitada.

Luego de lamer, la abraza haciendo que se siente en sus rodillas y lamiendo su piel, luego la vuelve a besar y duermen.

Mientras viste a su ama, para que Walter no sospeche nada, Alucard ya con su verdadera forma se aparta y le dice:

-Dulces sueños, ama-

Pero por otro lado, a Integra le gusto tener la compania de su lacayo con forma de muchacha, porque quiso tener un amiga.

Fin


End file.
